


Second Chance Hearts

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After a difficult break from her ex, Hermione decides to give love a second chance.





	Second Chance Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Written as part of the 2018 Bunny Bounce on Hermione's Haven, this fic is a gift for GaeilgeRua. I hope that you love it girl and that it's everything you hoped it would be!
> 
> Thank you to Squarepeg72 alpha reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Spring had sprung, as they say, and Hermione Granger was ready to open her heart to new possibilities. Specifically, romance. It had been nearly two years since her very public split from her her ex, one Mr. Tony Stark, and she was ready to try something new. In fact, she had her eyes set on someone very specific. It was bound to cause quite the stir within her particular group of friends, but she wasn't going to let that get to her. Not this time.

Bucky Barnes had been back from Wakanda for a few months now, working alongside the Avengers and the Wizarding Tactic Team. Hermione, the leader and creator of the WTT, had been recruited along with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini to come to the United States and work alongside the Avengers as they prepared for Thanos' inevitable arrival. Somewhere along the line, Hermione fell for Stark and then the entire thing imploded when it came out that he was still in love with Pepper.

It was when Bucky returned from his time away that Hermione thought things could turn around. Her heart was healing, and with every moment spent in Bucky's company, she felt it was possible that she could learn to love again. The only downfall? She had no idea if he felt the same. He was so silent and often cut off from the rest of them that she had absolutely no clue if he even knew she existed in a capacity outside of training and preparation for war.

Because of this, Hermione sought out Nat in an effort to inquire about the former Winter Soldier. While Natasha wasn't fully versed in all things Bucky Barnes, she worked alongside him more than Hermione did. Not to mention, the Black Widow was extremely keen on those around her so she probably already knew Hermione had a thing for the guy. If she wanted to do this discreetly, Nat was the one to talk to about it.

"Nat?" Hermione asked gingerly as she peeked her head around the open doorway of Natasha's room at the Avenger's facility. Upon seeing the now blonde assassin sitting on her bed, she added, "Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Natasha brightened at seeing Hermione in her door. "Sure! Come inside." Once Hermione settled on the edge of the bed, she smirked knowingly. "This is about Bucky."

"See," Hermione groaned, covering her face with both of her hands. "This is why I came to you. I knew you already were well aware of everything." Uncovering her face, she muttered, "Do I stand a chance or should I just let it go?"

Quicking a single eyebrow, Nat easily replied, "Let it go? Hell no. That man could use a hot little thing like yourself in his life."

"You think so?" Hermione practically whispered as hope filled her heart. "I don't even know if he likes me…"

"Look, ask him to have dinner with you. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by his reaction." Satisfied with herself, Nat crossed her arms and gave Hermione a level stare.

With a heavy sigh of both renewed nerves and a sense of relief, Hermione decided to take the advice. "Okay. I think I will. I'll go and find him right now." A smile was starting to creep across her features the longer she thought about the possibility of something more with Bucky.

"Have fun. But," she warned, "remember that it's likely been a while since he's gone out with someone… Take baby steps if you have to."

"I will. Thank you for the advice, Nat," Hermione said happily, giving a little wave. "I'll see you at training tomorrow."

"Later!"

* * *

 

Hermione found Bucky in the training room, his hair slicked back into a bun and his skin shining with sweat. It appeared he just finished a particularly intense workout. In the corner, Clint was lifting weights and listening to music with his earbuds. Swallowing back her nervousness, Hermione walked into the room and made her way toward the former Winter Soldier.

"Hey, Bucky," she said cheerfully, lifting her hand in a little wave as he turned his face toward her.

Lowering his water bottle, which he'd been drinking heavily from, Bucky smiled. "Hey there, Granger. What brings you to the dungeon?"

They'd code-named the training room the dungeon since it was found underground and they often left there feeling as if they'd been tortured within an inch of their life. In retrospect, most of them  _had_  been tortured and knew what it really felt like, but this was just for fun. Shoving any depressing thoughts aside, Hermione gathered her own frantic thoughts and tried to get her mouth to cooperate.

"I had a question for you actually," she began, pausing to tug at her lower lip with her teeth. "If you don't mind…"

Bucky smirked momentarily and then set aside his now empty water bottle to give her his full attention. "Ask away," he told her, spreading his hands wide in invitation.

As her nerves resurfaced, Hermione threw a hesitant glance toward Clint. He was absorbed in his workout so she felt a little more at ease knowing she didn't have a true audience. "Well," she started, sighing and doing her best not to falter. "I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me sometime… Like a date…"

Bucky's eyebrows shot up in surprise and, suddenly, Hermione was worried that maybe Nat had been wrong… Or set her up for failure just for her own amusement. It wouldn't be the first time  _that_ happened. To any of them. Just as her doubts were truly starting to eat away at her gut, a grin broke out on Bucky's normally stoic face.

"Sure, Granger. I'd like that," he replied, stepping closer to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He gently squeezed and she felt her remaining doubts just melt away. "Are you free tonight?"

"Oh, ummm," she had to stop and think about her schedule, his warm hand so close to her neck throwing her off balance. His eyes glittered almost mischievously and Hermione felt her heart stutter again. "Yeah… Yes, actually. I am."

"Great," Bucky responded, releasing his grip on her shoulder and taking a step backward. "I'll meet you in the front lobby at eight." He gave a little wave and then walked by her, disappearing out he door she'd walked through moments before.

"Can't wait…" Hermione trailed off awkwardly as he disappeared, her shock at how well that had gone clearly evident on her face and in her voice. She would have stood there for an unknown amount of time if a certain arrow-slinging nuisance hadn't spoken up just then.

" _Smooth_ , Granger," Clint commented from where he was now leaning against the leg press machine, grinning at her awkwardness. He merely quirked an eyebrow as Hermione turned her head to glare daggers at him.

"Shut it,  _Legolas_ ," she groused with a scowl as she hurried to exit the room as well. She did have a date to get ready for in only a few hours. When he started to chuckle, she rolled her eyes and strode out the door, a not so decent finger the last thing Clint saw of her.

* * *

 

At eight o'clock sharp, Hermione wandered into the lobby to find Bucky already waiting for her. She faltered, her steps slowing as she took in his appearance. He looked fantastic, she thought, taking in the sight of him in his grey suit with pale blue undershirt. She was suddenly glad she went with her sapphire cocktail dress knowing that they would pair nicely. As she descended the few steps into the main area, her pumps clicked on the marble and her curls bounced around her shoulders.

Bucky lifted his gaze as he heard her approach, a slow smile forming on his lips as he took in her appearance. "You look beautiful, Hermione," he told her, using her real name rather than her surname for once as his non-metal hand found her lower back. He placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek, causing her to blush prettily.

"Thank you, Bucky," she replied, averting her eyes demurely. When she lifted them again, he was watching her with a heated gaze that sent her blood coursing through her veins. Swallowing back her nerves again, she decided to break the tension by teasing him. Pointing at his hair, she said, "I see you decided to wear your hair down tonight. It looks nice."

He laughed. "Yes, I did. Thank you. I thought you may not appreciate the sweaty man-bun for our first date together," he explained as he guided her out the door and to where one of Stark's fancy towncars was waiting to take them into town for dinner.

"First date?" Hermione questioned cheekily as she waited for him to open the car door for her. "So presumptuous. Are you sure there will be a second date?" At his wide-eyed expression, she threw him a saucy smirk and slid into the backseat of the car.

Bucky was chuckling quietly as he slid in behind her, shutting the door with his metal hand. As soon as they were settled, the car began to drive away from the facility and Bucky turned slightly to face her, his normal hand coming up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. He looked smug as he said, "After all this time, I think you and I are going to have a great number of dates, doll."

And then he leaned forward and took her by surprise with a kiss. Hermione's eyes went wide for a brief second before fluttering closed at the sensation of his soft lips on hers. The kiss lasted mere seconds, but to Hermione, it felt like a lifetime. As they sat grinning ridiculously at each other in the backseat of the towncar, Hermione decided that this was definitely going to be a night she was never going to forget.

* * *

 

Dinner was wonderful, just as Hermione suspected. She'd been taken completely surprise, however, by the fact that Bucky had booked a luxury suite at a local hotel for afterward. When he showed her the key to the room, she'd been slightly taken aback, but he insisted that there were no obligations on her part. She could accept or decline, without any hard feelings. And even if she did accept, she was under no pressure to sleep with him. As it turned out, he'd had the room fully stocked with snacks, drinks, and movies for their enjoyment.

Hermione now lay snuggled against Bucky's right side. Naked. She had her head resting on his naked chest and her right leg tangled between both of his. In essence, she was entirely sated and content to remain just like this for as long as seemingly possible. Sure, she thought, with a smile gracing her lips, she hadn't  _intended_  to fall immediately into bed with Bucky. She was hard pressed to resist his charm, though. He was just so tender and sweet that she found herself swept up in the moment and his rather heated kisses.

Kisses, she remembered, that were accompanied with stroking touches along her bare arms and legs that were not covered by her dress. As his skilled fingers had pressed and drew secrets into her skin, Hermione felt herself falling further and further over the precipice. Soon, their kisses and touches led them from the sofa where they were watching movies and drinking wine, to the bed. The floor was littered with her dress, undergarments, and his suit. It didn't take very long for the two of them to fall into bed and lose themselves within one another.

In the semi-darkness of the room, Hermione felt her body reawaken as she imagined the moment Bucky had pressed her into the mattress and claimed her as his own. She'd gasped out his name and her horrible past melted from her memory. As if sensing her stirring, Bucky's warm hand came up to caress the swoop of her lower back and curve of her bottom. Gentle fingers ghosted over her bottom and then dipped between her legs. Another gasp left her mouth as two fingers found her wet entrance and slid inside.

"You're awake," Bucky murmured against the top of her head as he began moving his fingers in and out of her core. "I thought you would sleep for a while after everything we just did."

Hermione hummed as pleasure flowed through her body. "I did doze for a little while, but my mind woke me up." She felt her hips beginning to slowly catch on to the rhythm Bucky was setting with his fingers.

"That brain of yours," Bucky whispered and then sighed with contentment as he removed his fingers. "Sometimes you need to just stop thinking for a little while and enjoy what's happening around you." And then he used his much larger body to gently turn Hermione onto her back.

"I've always found that rather difficult-" she started to explain but Bucky laughed and pressed his lips firmly to hers, effectively silencing her. Hermione didn't mind; her eyes slid closed and she arched her back so that her breasts pressed against his chest. In fact, as his hands smoothed down the curve of her hips and spread her legs wide, she found it far easier to turn off her mind than ever before.

Pulling back slightly so he could stare into her face, Bucky said, "I've been waiting a long time for you to ask me out, Hermione. A  _very_ long time. I hope that whatever we have going on here lasts for more than just this one night." He gently settled his forehead against her own, his hair tickling the sensitive skin of her neck. "What do you say?"

Hermione grinned and lifted her head to capture his lips in a heated kiss. She was thrilled when he returned it with just as much fervor. They kissed eagerly for quite a few moments; both of them giving just as must as they were getting. With each passing moment, Hermione's heart swelled with emotion. This was exactly what she'd hoped for and now it was becoming a reality. Bucky liked her,  _a lot,_  and wanted a relationship.

When finally Hermione parted to catch her breath, she carded a hand through his hair and then pressed her palm to his cheek. As Bucky stared down at her, his eyes shining with hope, Hermione said, "I want all of you Bucky. Tonight, tomorrow, and for however long you'll have me. I'm not an easy person to love-"Once again she found her words cut off by a kiss, but she simply laughed into the embrace. When she felt the rumble of Bucky's laughter in his chest, she pulled back and met his gaze.

"Stop thinking, Hermione, and just  _feel_." Bucky told her and then kissed her again. At the same time, he slid his cock inside of her. They both groaned at the sensation of completion, their hearts full and happy for the first time in longer than they cared to admit.

Bucky set the pace, his hips retreating and then curving back into her body with just the right amount of force to drive her insane. Within moments Hermione found herself whimpering and writhing underneath his body as he muttered sweet nothings into her ear. Pleasure pooled easily in her body and she clutched at his back with both hands as she met him thrust for thrust.

" _Please_ ," she panted into the crook of his neck. The deep rumble of laughter was all she needed to hear to know he'd received her message. That and the fact that he picked up his pace, angling his hips  _just so_ in order to stimulate her clit. With a cry, Hermione came apart in his arms. The rush of her orgasm made her head punch backward into the lush pillows.

Bucky eased her through her orgasm before joining her in bliss. She rather enjoyed the way her name slipped from his lips at his peak. When they were both sated, Bucky rolled onto his side and pulled Hermione into an embrace. Neither spoke as their breathing returned to normal; both of them content to let the moment speak for itself. Inevitably, Hermione was the one to finally speak, shattering the silence that had settled around the lovely hotel room.

"This has been a wonderful evening, Bucky," she said softly, snuggling closer to her lover. "Thank you. For everything, but mostly for allowing me to see it's possible to open my heart again."

"Oh, Hermione," he replied, brushing his fingers over her soft skin and tucking her head under his chin. "You're precious to me and this has been my pleasure and will continue to be so for as long as you allow it."

"Hmmm," Hermione said, a little giggle bubbling out of her chest. "How does forever sound?" she asked, tipping her head so she could see Bucky's reaction. She was glad she had because the responding smile that overtook his face was enough to light up the entire city.

"That sounds wonderful, doll," he replied and then once more pressed his lips to hers.

They spent the remainder of the night laughing, playing, and enjoying each other's company before finally allowing sleep to claim them in the early hours of the morning. Both were thrilled at finally having someone to call their own that they could rely on for anything. After the horrors of their past, Hermione was thankful that they could find solace in one another's arms. Having been so terrified of having her heart broken again, she was glad that her leap of faith hadn't been for naught. Opening her heart to the possibility of new love was the best thing that Hermione could have done this season because it had allowed her to find Bucky.


End file.
